zheung_testerfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Lunar Revel skins/Warring Kingdoms
Lore Rival empires vie for power as they attempt to unify the lands, while brave warriors and stoic generals test their skill against the greatest heroes of the era. It is a time of war, and a time of legends. ;Warring Heroes * * * * * * * * * * Trivia General= * These skins represent more of a combat oriented thematic not directly tied to the Lunar Revel festivity, having most its skins represent asian inspired characters from warring factions. |-| Skins= Azir WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Azir Garen WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Jarvan IV WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Jarvan IV Katarina WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Katarina Nidalee WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Nidalee Riven DragonbladeSkin.jpg|Dragonblade Riven Talon DragonbladeSkin.jpg|Dragonblade Talon Tryndamere WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Tryndamere Vi WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Vi Xin Zhao WarringKingdomsSkin.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Xin Zhao Media Music= ;Related Music Lunar Revel 2012 - Login Screen| Lunar Revel 2014 - Login Screen| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Lunar Revel| |-| Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends- Dragonblade Riven| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| |-| Gallery= Lunar Revel 2018 Icon concept 01.jpg|Lunar Revel 2018 Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Lunar Revel Statue model 01.jpg|Lunar Revel Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Lunar Revel Statue model 02.jpg|Lunar Revel Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Azir WarringKingdoms concept 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Azir Concept (by Riot Artist Jesse 'Trayil' Li) Azir WarringKingdoms model 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Azir Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Azir WarringKingdoms Model 02.png|Warring Kingdoms Azir Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Garen WarringKingdoms model 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Model 1 (by Riot Artist Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) Garen WarringKingdoms splash concept 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Garen WarringKingdoms splash concept 02.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Garen WarringKingdoms splash concept 03.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Garen Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jojo So) Katarina Warring Kingdoms model 1.png|Warring Kingdoms Katarina Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Katarina Warring Kingdoms model 2.png|Warring Kingdoms Katarina Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Nidalee Warring Kingdoms concept.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Nidalee Concept (by Riot Artist Jonathan Lee) Nidalee WarringKingdoms model 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Nidalee Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Riven Dragonblade Concept 01.jpg|Dragonblade Riven Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Tryndamere Warring Kingdoms concept.jpg|Warring Kingdom Tryndamere Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Tryndamere Warring Kingdoms concept 2.jpg|Warring Kingdom Tryndamere Concept 2 Vi WarringKingdoms model 01.jpg|Warring Kingdoms Vi Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) |-| Summoner Icons= ProfileIcon0605 Icon of the Warring Kingdoms.png|Icon of the Warring Kingdoms ProfileIcon0606 Icon of the Dragonblade.png|Icon of the Dragonblade Choose Path- Power profileicon.png|Chosen Path - Power Choose Path- Freedom profileicon.png|Chosen Path - Freedom ProfileIcon0611 Path of Power.png|Path of Power ProfileIcon0612 Path of Freedom.png|Path of Freedom ProfileIcon1450 Year of the Rooster.png|Year of the Rooster ProfileIcon1451 Jade Warrior.png|Jade Warrior ProfileIcon1452 Jade Emperor.png|Jade Emperor ProfileIcon1453 Jade Demon.png|Jade Demon Golden Riven profileicon.png|Golden Riven Golden Garen profileicon.png|Golden Garen Golden Katarina profileicon.png|Golden Katarina Golden Jarvan IV profileicon.png|Golden Jarvan IV Golden Xin Zhao profileicon.png|Golden Xin Zhao |-| Ward Skins= Crest of the Rooster Ward.png|Crest of the Rooster |-| Emotes= Got 'Em Emote.png|Got 'Em Good Fortune Emote.png|Good Fortune de:Mondwende (Skinreihe)/Kriegsherr und Kriegsherrin Category:Garen Category:Vi Category:Azir Category:Nidalee Category:Tryndamere Category:Katarina Category:Talon Category:Riven Category:Jarvan IV Category:Xin Zhao Category:Alternate Universe